Realm of the Unknown
by Crowflow
Summary: A boy saddened by his failure to save a girl, and a girl is happy to get one more chance. What kind of fate awaits them ?
1. Prologue

**Welcome.**

**I'm kinda dissatisfied on the ending from NT10 so i decide to make my own version. Pardon my poor grammar/sentence structures**

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index and anything related to the franchise.**

* * *

_She looked happy._

_She looked truly happy._

"_But you don't have to worry."_

_He heard a cracking noise._

_It was a very quiet noise._

"_I was..."_

* * *

Suddenly Kamijou Touma opened his eyes, showing that he has awakened from his deep sleep. When he looked around, he recognized the room he was in as his usual hospital room in Academy City, and apparentely it was already midnight when he looked on the window. He noticed that several medical equipments attached to his limbs, produced a scenery similar to forbidden human experiments just like in thriller movies.

Seeing that he could do nothing about his current conditions, he just sighed and decided to recall the events that lead him to this horrible conditions.

He had decided to protect the life and smile of a single girl, even if it means fighting the entire world.

He had deceived his former allies for that girl.

He had negotiated with their enemies for that girl.

He had been crushed,smashed and wrecked for that girl.

And now, she's...

_("Othinus...")_

Kamijou stared blankly at the ceiling.

_("Did i manage to save you ?")_

A bitter feeling pressed his chest.

_("Did i manage to return your smile in the end ?")_

He remembered when Othinus was smiled genuinely to him at her final moments. Now that his goal was completed, he should be happy about that by now.

_("Your timing was really bad huh, Othinus...smiled like that when you were about to disappear.")_

His face shouldn't be wet with tears by now.

_("It's not fair...")_

* * *

At a certain place on Earth, a strange phenomenon was occured beneath the night sky decorated with aurora. Thousands of white crystals were slowly gathered in the snowy ground, and condensed into a single entity. That entity took the form of a girl with bright golden hair with a witch hat on her head and a peculiar eyepatch on the right eye. Her body was barely covered with a strange attire with a black cape covered her back.

She's known as Magic God Othinus by the world.

"I'm... still alive ?"

When that girl carefully examined her own body, a black cat slowly approached her from behind.

"...What is the meaning of this ?"

That girl spat out those words without looking at her back. If someone saw this scene, they might think that she was some sort a chuunibyou that pretending to be able to talk with cats.

But she knew that it wasn't an ordinary cat.

"Ara, you should be grateful that _we _decided to allow you to stay in this world."

"And why you bastards did something like that ? You know that i-"

"Don't misunderstand us, _failure._"

That line strucked her quiet. Then the cat continued speaking.

"You are brought back for the sake of a single boy that you know so well."

Suddenly a raging thought filled her mind, but she kept her composed attitude.

"And may i ask you bastards about how is he related to your plans ?"

"_A failure Magic God doesn't need to know the details."_

She was strucked in silence once again. And with an instant she realized that she couldn't feel her power anymore.

"Well technically you're still a magic god, but that's it. Your almighty powers are as good as gone."

"I don't care."

The cat was silent for a while, then slowly moved its jaw again.

"While your existence is worthless for us, you and that boy have formed a bond that so strong yet fragile at the same time. _We_ can't afford him to stray from his path just because of you."

She slightly confused when she heard that, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"So, what we actually want to say is that now you have a chance to protect him from us or you could even consider this as a chance to reunite with your beloved boy, or whatever. The most important thing is now you realized that his life is far from the peace that you wanted so much, you can't possibly decide to kill yourself or distance yourself from him, right ?"

"..."

Although the cat's expression was stoic and flat, she could felt a huge grin and intense threat from it. Othinus is a type of girl who always ignored every threat that aimed for her, but whenever it's about a certain boy, she would grow anxious and tense about it.

"Alright, now it's time to end this conversation. By the way we're sorry that we brought you at a place that a bit too far from Japan. But we're sure that you could find your way. Good luck, _failure._"

As soon as it finished its words, that cat was fell unconscious to the ground. Othinus was sitting in silent for a bit, then sighed and stood up while staring at the aurora on the clear night sky.

("_Those bastards are trying to pull something disastrous here. As expected from a bunch of lunatic gods that no different from me"_)

But then a smile appeared on her face along with her cold breath.

(_"And i hate how they were right about me wanting to see that human again."_)

Suddenly a flash of her final moments with that boy occupied her mind. She told him that he already achieved his objective of making her smile again. She told him that she was grateful with his actions to save her.

("_Honestly, even after i accepted my fate, you still insist to save someone like me."_)

("..._I guess i have to play along with their scheme for now._")

"Then..."

When Othinus was deeply indulged in her own thoughts, suddenly she noticed something from the trees on her back.

"How about you come here and show yourself, Thor ?"

In an instant, a figure was appeared from behind the trees and revealed its golden long hair.

"Aahh, i really can't hide myself from you, huh ?"

The golden-haired man, Thor walked casually toward Othinus.

"I thought you're really dead, you know. I still remember when Kamijou-chan had a devastated expression on his face when you were vanished."

The mention of that human's name silenced Othinus.

"But now, i'm real~ly excited by knowing that _there are other ridiculous beings just like you_ ."

"Huh, still obssesed with your experience quests ? You couldn't even defeat me."

"Ckckck, you're wrong Othinus. _Godly beings like you and them must have some ridiculous 'helpers' as well_." Said Thor while swinging his index finger.

"What makes you think that ?"

"It's simple, if they are truly godly beings, then they must be living in another phase since no one noticed their presence in this world and you shouldn't be able to erase a phase that has _your kind _inside. And that black cat over there just proved that they need some 'helpers' to observe this world."

"...".

"Well, it's just my wishful & unfounded theory. You don't need to say anything about it."

"Tch, so what do you want right now ? Trying to interrogate me forcefully?" Othinus clicked her tongue in annoyance while Thor just smiled to respond her.

"Hey Othinus, _why don't we make a deal ?_"

* * *

In the morning on a certain hospital, a frog-faced doctor checked his most frequent patient.

"When i was informed that you were fighting again on Denmark. I prepared your room and all these medical equipments. So be grateful that you're still alive now."

"I-is my condition really that... bad ?"

"Your body was beyond salvation if this is a normal hospital outside Academy City."

"Ahaha..."

Kamijou was lucky enough to get an excellent doctor like him, but also unfortunate enough to met such a doctor in the first place.

"If you keep this up, perhaps we should reserve this room only for you from now on."

"T-thank you but i think i don't need that kind of service..."

"Oh come on, you could even arrange the nurses you would like to see as well."

"Your sarcasm is damaging this Kamijou-san more than that Saint attacks."

"Saint ?"

"No-nothing, i'm just talking to myself."

The conversation just proved how frequent Kamijou Touma was sent to the hospital.


	2. Phase 1

**Welcome.**

**Thank you for reading my story. Still kinda confused about what kind of story i should make so perhaps if you don't mind, you could leave some ideas on the commentary page.**

**Once again pardon for my poor grammar and sentence structures.**

**Disclaimer : **

**I don't own Toaru Majutsu no Index**

* * *

While a certain bedridden spiky-haired boy was watching some news on TV, a knocking sound from the door distracted him.

"Please come in."

When the door was opened, it shows a small female nun with a cat on her head.

"Touma..."

"Ah, Index..."

"I think you need to give me thousands of explanation for your actions."

"I would love to, but this broken Kamijou-san is not at his best condition now. And please retract your teeth back."

"Hmph."

Although Index was pouted, but actually she wanted to know the reason of his reckless journey. As a person who had lived with Kamijou Touma for a relatively long time, she already know his selfless heroic nature.

But this time she didn't understand anything. Why Kamijou Touma went for such a length to protect a world-class terrorist ? She had wondered if this has to do with a certain phenomenon that only a Magic God could do.

"Touma, i just want you to explain one thing to me."

"What is it, Index-san ? Is this about my punishment to provide you an endless supply of food for a year ?"

"Although that sounds great, but that's not what i mean."

Kamijou started to regret his reckless assumption.

"Why you decide to save her ?"

This question silenced him for a second, then he inhaled his breath and stared at the window.

"You know, when we met her at Sargasso, actually she had destroyed the world with an instant."

"Yes, i could believe that."

"And what remained behind were only me and her."

"That's also within my assumptions."

"_And did you know that she's also capable of recreating a whole new world ?_"

When Kamijou mentioned that, Index was strucked in silence.

"She's... capable of such feat ?"

"Yes. I still remember the first world that she created. It was a world where everyone thinks of me as a demon king."

Index's eyes widened as she listening to Kamijou's words.

"I was chased around the city, people burned down my dorm just because i was there. My parents sold me out to the people who want my head, my own classmate stabbed me and another classmate of mine beat me down ruthlessly."

"W-what ?"

Index could barely believe his words. But since he was dealing with the power of a Magic God, she couldn't help but to believe him.

Kamijou then proceed to explain everything that he could remember about those infinite hells.

A world where his existence was replaced.

A world where he was forced to watch his friends and the people he hold dear brutally murdered.

A world where he had to endure unimaginable tortures.

A world where he was forced to live alone until old.

And other countless hells with unimaginable description.

"To be honest, there are countless of times where i was thinking of giving up and accept my fate. But the thing is, i can't. I just can't afford myself to surrender and throw away my precious life. That's the only thing that keeping my sanity in tact."

As he spat out his words, he didn't realize that his words was torturing Index's mind. She was holding her tears but she keep listening to him.

"Then why..."

"Why what ?"

"Why you protect her ? She tortured you with things that would break normal people, Why would you help that demon ?"

"Index..."

She couldn't hold her tears anymore, so Kamijou stopped for a moment. Then he looked at her face and smiled wryly.

"_Because i'm a demon as well_."

"...Eh ?"

* * *

"...This is related to the last world that she had created."

"Last...world ?"

As Index was preparing herself to hear another painful tragedy, Kamijou continued his story.

"That's a world where she erased all the pain, debt, broken hearts, and other negative traits from humanity."

"...Eh ?"

"She had created a truly perfect world, where the dead was resurrected and returned to their loved ones..."

"...And i saw you lived happily with Styil & Kanzaki."

Index was stared him blankly upon hearing those words.

"...All of Misaka's sisters was alive, Vento was walking cheerfully with her brother, Agnese eating happily with her parents on a park, Terra was alive and drinking casually with Acqua and the others. Everybody was living happily in that world."

Index feared something that she's yet to hear.

"_Everybody except me._"

When Kamijou said those words, a painful feeling pressuring his chest. His mind was going hazy when he remembered how he defied that world for his own selfishness, leading to his tears poured out from his eyes.

"I wasn't allowed to alive in that world. As long as i was alive, You, Misaka, and other people i know would suffer. As long i was alive, someone would die and someone would have to endure the pain of it. My happiness would be their bane and my death would be their peace."

"... But i really want to go back. I want my normal life back, but that means it would be destroying all the smiles in that perfect world."

"..._So i chose to commit suicide_."

Index hold her mouth with her small hands. Although she didn't saw the events directly, but just hearing it from him has brought a great pressure on her heart. Her hero, the man that she loved was thrown into such despair.

But then Kamijou smiled again.

"But i was saved by a girl, it wasn't easy but she helped me to realize my own worth. I'm really grateful to her."

Then he explained the rest to Index how he got killed for hundreds of millions of times, and how he came to understand her along the way.

"So, did you mean that she was returning you to this world and resolved to die as enemy of the world ?"

"Yes, that's why i couldn't allow it to happen. I want her to get a proper judgment for her crimes. And..."

"_We broke each other's illusions._ I understand what she had went through and she understands me as well. That's why i stood by her side, i want to see her smile and protect it with all costs."

After Kamijou finished his story, Index's mind was processing his entire story. After that, she rose up from her chair and stood beside him.

"E-eto... Index-san ?"

Kamijou had expected some unreasonable bites from her, but what she had done surprised him a bit.

She hugged his head with her arms entangled it, and her chest nearly touched her face. Kamijou didn't know what he has to say.

"I-index-san...?"

After a few seconds passed, she released her hug and showed her cute smile on Kamijou.

"_Welcome back, Touma._"

* * *

The live broadcast on a certain boy and a certain girl had brought some people into astonishment. Some said that the boy is a modern noble man, some even said that the boy deserved a peace nobel prize. But the other hand, some had speculated that the boy was unreasonable and completely out of his mind. Some even speculated that his head was broken and he's a full-blown madmen for saving a cruel terrorist.

Academy City residents were no exception.

On a certain high school, one of its classroom was uncontrollably hectic.

"W-what is that Kamijou doing ? Is he crazy or what ? Ugh, the more i know him the more i don't understand him." Said a certain big-breasted high school girl to her classmates.

"B-but the way Kamijou-kun doing it was... so heroic and brave. I wish that girl was me, ehehe."

"Y-yeah, nowadays brave men like Kamijou-kun are really rare."

"No headstarts, okay ? we'll wait until Kamijou-san return to class okay ? Fufufu."

"Yeah that's right."

Several girls were charmed with the news of Kamijou's heroic actions and some of them even planned to win his heart. Perhaps the atmosphere of incoming Christmas had stimulated those girls.

And meanwhile the boys on that classroom was starting to lament their own despair, with the exception of a blue-haired boy who praised him instead of joining the hate bandwagon

"I'm proud of you Kami-yan. You even won the heart of a world-class terrorist. I'm glad that you follow my teachings to spread your disease to mankind."

"Damn that Kamijou ! Even when he was disappeared for weeks, his disease is still spreading like a plague !"

"The girls of this class was completely infected, and i heard that some girls from the other classrooms was frequently checking this class for him."

"Tch, why he won't just freeze to death at that country ?"

* * *

On a certain apartment room.

"Heh, so that's Kamijou Touma ? Why Academy City was trying to assassinate a weak-looking snotty brat like him ?

"Hey Mugino, don't insult him like that."

"What's wrong, Hamazura ? You were super staring the news intensely for a while and now you super defending him. Are you-"

"No no no, i don't swing that way, and i don't mean it like thath."

"Hamazura... you're truly heading down the path of evil afterall..."

"For God's sake why anyone won't listen to me ?"

After he calmed down, he started to speak something.

"You know, if i didn't meet him, probably i wouldn't have a life like this. Back then he showed me the true pride of being a Level 0, showed me that even a Level 0 could achieve whatever they want as long as they have the will and effort to accomplish it. I admired him in a respectful way, not-"

While explaining about his admiration to Kamijou Touma, Takitsubo cut off his explanation with her usual emotionless voice.

"Yes, i understand Hamazura... I won't be surprised if you would swi-"

"No no, you don't understand Takitsubou."

"Yes i also super understand it, Hamazura. But you have Takitsubo now so it's super better not to-"

"LIKE I SAID, WHY ANYONE WON'T LISTEN TO ME ?"

* * *

On a certain Anti-Skill officer's apartment.

"Look look, the Saviour is on TV. Says Misaka as Misaka pointed her index finger at the TV screen."

"Is that truly Kamijou Touma ? What the hell is he doing there ?" Said a big-breasted Anti-Skill officer as well as teacher of a certain high school.

"For something as outrageous as saving a world-class terrorist, this Misaka felt a nasty feeling on her heart. It looks like this Misaka really can't stand him afterall."

"I pity you for not understanding the warmth kindness from the Saviour, says Misaka as Misaka puffed her chest while looking the the bigger-chested Misaka with a pitiful look."

"This Misaka doesn't need that kind of feeling, you brat."

While Worst and Last Order was bickering with each other, Accelerator was staring on his cellphone and clicked his tongue while sitting on the sofa.


	3. Phase 2

**Welcome.**

**Thank you for keep reading my story. Still couldn't find myself a beta reader so pardon for my writing mistakes :(**

**Disclaimer :**

**I don't own Toaru Majutsu no Index**

* * *

December 1st.

Three days had passed since the controversial worldwide broadcast. The site of Egeskov Castle was crowded with tourists and local residents who want to commemorate one of the most controversial event of human's history. Relatively far from the crowd, a certain blonde-haired duo was observing the lake and its surroundings.

"This is getting annoying. Why the hell that president even bothered to broadcast the two of us after what they had done to us ?"

"Ahaha calm down Othinus. I think you should be grateful that he decided to ask the world to forgive you and Kamijou-chan. Isn't that the point of your 'honeymoon' with him ?" A huge grin was visible on Thor's face while Othinus sharpen her left eye and stared at him.

Just shut up."

"Geez, can't you be nice to me a little ? That haughty attitude of yours is one of the reason why GREMLIN and me betrayed you so quickly."

Othinus ignored his whinings and continued observing the lake.

"Hey, how about we go to Odense now and look for a hotel ? I know that you can't feel the cold, but staying here all-day would be kinda stupid.

"Hmm... i guess you're right."

"And don't worry, i know that your heart and soul are belong to Kamijou-chan so i won't touch you."

"Shut up you bastard. But do you even have enough money ?"

"Well, before i went here to challenge you and Kamijou-chan, i pickpocketed some people at Fredericia." With a casual smile, Thor proudly showed some paper money to Othinus. She could only sighed on her former subordinate.

"Well, we should get going then. We will come here again at midnight."

* * *

After they reached Odense, they found a hotel named Domir Odense which is located not far from a train station. As they entered the booked room, he observed the room furnitures. A 2 single bed, 2 single sofa chair near a big window. Othinus sat on one of the sofa chairs and drank her canned hot coffee they had bought from the vending machine at the lobby.

"Well, since you can't walk around leisurely in this town, why don't you tell me about your sudden infatuation with Kamijou-chan ?

"Tch, that's not your business."

"Ahaha i'm just kidding. I know enough tact to not sticking my nose everywhere."

_"And it's not like i deserve to know it as well."_

After hearing his last sentence, Othinus was shaken a bit then brought her sight on him.

"What do you mean ?"

"Hm ? No, nothing. Just talking to myself."

Othinus was a bit confused about it but decided to ignore him again.

"Oh yeah i almost forgot something, because Kamijou-chan managed to surprise me again on our last battle, i was thinking about giving him a small souvenir from Denmark."

"...And ?"

"Well, i was wondering if you want to give him one as well. And don't worry i'll pay it."

"Hmm... no, i can't think anything that will satisfy him."

"Ooh, i didn't expect you to actually answer my question seriously."

"Even though i lost my almighty powers, but i can still use my half-powered crossbow to blast you away, so be careful with your words."

"I think you need to learn how not to take jokes seriously. Well, i'm going off now."

As he closed the door, Othinus stared back on the snowy weather through the window.

(_"I wonder if i could really meet him once again..."_)

She took off her hat and placed it on her lap.

("_You said that i could dream anything i want, right_ ?")

She placed her canned coffee on the table in front of her.

("_Well, i guess you're really an idiot for not realizing my dream already._)_  
_

A small yet honest smile appeared on the goddess white face.

* * *

The cold night had came upon Academy City. Four days after he was being admitted into hospital, Kamijou had been visited by several people. Misaka yelled at him for ignoring her after their fight at Denmark and she also had some loud banter with Index. Birdway and Mark Space also paid him a brief visit only to get him promise to her to talk everything that had happened to him. And this day his classmates (mostly girls) visited him, led by Fukiyose. Although he was glad that his classmates visited him, he was a bit scared when his male classmates looked on him with enmity. Only Aogami who was greeting him with his usual cheerful attitude.

And now he was alone.

He could see the snowflakes on the window.

"For some reason i'm getting tired with snow. I guess this is what happened when you were sent to northern countries in the past 4 months."

The electronic equipment attached to his limbs were already removed, but his body was still considerably weak that he had to force himself just to lift the upper-part of his body.

"Haaaaaaahhh..."

He heavily groaned and stretched out his arms.

"It looks like the drug's effect is still working."

While Kamijou searching his cellphone, he heard a knock on his door.

"What the... ?"

The knock was heard again, prompting Kamijou to answer it.

"Come in."

A blonde-haired girl appeared from the door. She wore a Tokiwadai uniform and carried a small bag on her left arm.

What had picked Kamijou's attention was her ridiculous breast size that surpassed any middle school girl from around the world.

"Good evening, Kamijou-san !"

"You're Shokuhou Misaki... right ?"

"Yes ! I'm glad that you still remember me, fufufu."

"What are you doing here at time like this ? Don't you Tokiwadai girls have a strict curfew hour ? And besides, how do you even passed the guards her ?"

"Ah, it seems that you forgot what i can do with my ability."

"...Ah, right."

Kamijou finally remembered her as one of the seven Level 5s, the #5, Shokuhou Misaki.

"So, what makes you come here ?"

"To see your condition of course. After i got a message to kill you, i couldn't help but to worry about you."

"You worried... about me ?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong ?"

"N-not really... but considering that we only met twice, it's kinda surprised me."

"...Yeah, we just met twice..."

Misaki's voice was unnnaturally weak that Kamijou felt he has said something tactless just now.

"Anyway, i was wondering what's going on your head that makes you to defy the entire world. Allow me to peek a little inside-"

"Please don't do that."

"Why ?"

"It's dangerous."

"Ahahaha don't worry about me Kamijou-san, i have seen so many wretched and dark memories from a bunch of crazy people so i doubt that even your-"

While reassuring Kamijou with her words, Misaki pointed her remote on his head and was quickly silenced by it.

* * *

In an unreachable plane, the sound of three different male voices could be heard.

"So, are you sure with your decision ?"

"Just let him go, if he's going to screw up just like her then it will be his own fault.

The questioned person answered it with a determined expression.

"Of course, after we saw what happened on that world there's no way i'm going to stay in this boring place. I need some entertainment as well."

"But you're not a true god just like me. Once you depart from this place, _you will forget everything about us and this place, pointlessly wandering around the world just like that bitch._"

The questioned man only showed his fearless smile.

"It's fine. Afterall there_'_s someone whose circumstance is similar just like me.

"Huh, but just don't forget that _the other gods _aren't as nice as me. In case that you're too ignorant, this could be considered as betrayal."

"Ahahaha _am i supposed to be scared right now, you shithead ?_"

The malice that transpired from the questioned person strucked him in silence.

"Just let that ungrateful bastard go. Without people like him things would go easier anyway."

"...Huh, i guess i don't have to play any kindness anymore."

Then he said his final words.

"Since your egoistic actions are going to make the others conspired against us and since that also means a huge trouble for us, _i really suggest you to_ _watch_ _yourself_,_ Hades._"

* * *

"W-wh-what... the hell is that ? What is that hellish memory ?"

"H-hey, calm down will you. Nurses could hear your voice."

In just less than 10 seconds, Misaki already saw some of unspeakable things transpired from his memory. A scene where he was buried alive, a scene where his flesh was peeled off leisurely, a scene where he was horribly tortured, and other scenes she not dare to recall.

"That can't possibly be a real thing right ? Please tell me all of those horrible things were only your wild imagination." Misaki panickly gripped his right hand with a scared expression.

"Calm down, Shokuhou !"

"!?"

Kamijou's shout shocked her. She was finally snapped out from her panic and stared his face. Kamijou noticed the stars on her eyes were starting to lose its light.

"I'm sorry... that's why i don't want you to see it, Shokuhou."

"..."

"I-i don't know how to explain this properly to you, but-"

"It's magic, right ?"

Her blank expression remain unchanged as she spoke the word 'magic'.

"Yes... And it's not your average magic as well. This is caused by a whole new level of magic. That magic could create countless kinds of reality, and what you has seen before was just a few of those frightening realities i had endured."

"..."

But then Kamijou's expression went gloomy.

"But..."

Kamijou gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"But that same magic also created a perfect world for everyone else !"

Misaki looked at his face again and noticed his sad expression.

"Kamijou-san... ?"

"That world contained everyone's smile. I remember saw you walked together with Kumokawa-senpai cheerfully. It was truly a world without any negative outcome..."

"..._A world that wished for my death._"

"!?"

"My existence alone would cause misfortune for everyone on that world... My existence would cause you a misfortune on that world..."

"...And my death would be considered as justice and salvation."

Misaki could only stare him with uncertain feeling, and she wasn't even sure what kind of expression she has right now. Normally a resident of Academy City, a city without any occult cultures and purely dedicated on scientific knowledge would outright reject any explanation that got the word 'magic' involved. But...

"But now that you're here, that means you had won against that kind of world, right ?"

"E-eh ? you... believed my story ?"

"I already saw your memories. Of course i have no choice but to believe it. Besides..."

Without any warning, Misaki moved closely to him and buried her head on his chest.

"S-Shokuhou-san... ?"

"Didn't i tell you before ? Since it's you who said it, then that's enough for me to believe it."

Seeing the beauty pressed her own head on his chest, Kamijou was so flustered that he almost switched himself to swine mode if not for the melancholic atmosphere.

"And remember this, Kamijou-san."

"?"

_"If my happiness will cost your life, then i will gladly throw away that happiness and run to your side. I don't care about the misfortune that waiting for me. As long as you can be alive and happy, i will endure any misfortune."_

Misaki let out her feelings to reassure the man in front of her. Upon hearing that confession-like declaration, Kamijou's face went furiously red. And apparentely Misaki just realized how 'brave' her words are as her face also turned bright red.

"I-it's already 2 a.m.. I-i should go now. S-s-see you later, Kamijou-san."

"Y-yeah... thank you so much, Shokuhou."

And the blonde-haired girl awkwardly closed the room's door and hurriedly went out of the hospital.


	4. Phase 3

**Welcome.**

Thank you for continue reading my fic. Finally i have a clear goal for this story.

Disclaimer :

I don't own Toaru Majutsu no Index.

* * *

Two blonde-haired people approached the edge of Egeskov Castle's lake. In addition with the silence & starry sky of Denmark, this situation would make a good romantic atmosphere.

But those two were here not for something trivial like that.

"I thought you had picked it up before."

"Actually that's true. But i submerged it again."

"Hah..."

As Thor looked on her with a tired look, Othinus closed her eyes and muttered something on her lips.

The icy lake emitted a blue light and it quickly condensed into a single sphere with the size of a human's eyeball. She picked the little blue sphere from the lake and stared it for a while. Her melancholic expression was unnoticed by Thor who was standing beside her.

("_Just because of this little ball, you had to endure all those pains for me..."_)

And suddenly, a mysterious atmosphere strucked them both.

(_"This sensation..."_)

"Othinus... it looks like something's coming here."

Without any signs, they saw an unnatural phenomenon formed on the black sky. A big pale-colored meteorite-like sphere appeared out of nowhere and crashed the ground in front of the duo with a tremendous speed. However, it didn't cause any tremor of shockwave. Instead the huge sphere was immediately dissipate into the air, and revealed two shadowy figures within it.

"Ah... finally." Muttered one of the figures.

As soon as the sphere completely vanished, they was revealed as a black-haired young man, with the age seems to be around 20s, with a jet-black longcloak and a red-striped black shirt underneath it. His dark crimson-colored eyes shone through his black-colored hair bangs as he stared on the location of Thor and Othinus. And the other one was a young girl around the age of 16, wearing a dark blue winter coat, with a black camisole underneath it and a dark blue jeans. In contrast with the young man, she had a shining azure-colored eyes, but her shoulder-length hair shared the same black color that as dark as the night.

"Ahhh... this sensation of freedom... Damn, this is just sooo refreshing~"

Seeing the man muttered something, Thor sharpened his eyes and called him out.

"What a flashy entrance."

"Hm ?"

The man looked on Thor's direction, and shortly afterwards he showed off a vicious grin, as if he found his long-awaited prey.

(_"Well,well... is that pansy Zeus just tampered my spell ? So he thought that by giving me off my prey straight away, i would quickly reach my ambitions and losing myself in the aftermath, huh ? For a Magic God, he's too damn naive..."_)

"Hey Haa-chan, are you sure to fight him this soon ? This would hinder your plan." The young girl pinched his coat with an annoyed expression.

"Gheh ! Regarding your questions, no it's not. Fighting him is only one of my personal desires. And don't call me Haa-chan dammit. It's Hades"

"Cheh... whatever."

The girl pouted as he stared back at Thor.

"So, let me guess..." Suddenly Thor let out a similar kind of grin just like the mysterious man.

"_Are you from the unknown phase ?"_

"!"

The man was a bit shocked when he heard it, but he let out another devilish grin.

"Hoooo... what makes you think that ?"

"It's quite simple. You just appeared out of nowhere encased in a magical sphere. I assumed that the sphere is some kind of transportation device."

"And from my experience, there is no single magician in this world who could do such a feat unless they adopted the Idol Theory of some Major Gods. So, it's obvious right ?

Thor clenched his fist and kicked off the ground at remarkable speed.

"_That power is based from some Major Gods. In other words, either you or that girl besides you is the Magic God."_

* * *

Seeing Thor charged at him, Hades strengthened his legs and stretched out his right arm.

"Alright, give me your strongest punch !"

Hearing his challenge, Thor clenched his right fist and thrusted it at his arm as if to answer his challenge. Upon impact, a strong shockwave generated from the collision and shook their environment.

"..."

The grin vanished from both's face, and a few seconds later Thor jumped back several meters behind while Hades stared at his right hand.

"Haha...Ahahahahaha !" Thor laughed maniacally as if he just found a treasure.

"Hm ? What's so funny ?"

"Just now, my punch is the strongest punch i could pull. I was certain that this strongest punch of mine will knockout even a Saint. And you just hold it with your bare hands... This is perfect ! I thought only Kamijou-chan who could give this kind of excitement for me."

"Hoo...But the same thing can be said to you. Even a few Magic Gods i had battled with couldn't wreck my arm like this. To think that you're not even a Magic God, this world is clearly better than that rotten dump. Now allow me to-"

Hearing them praising each other and getting ready for another clash, girls from both sides let out an annoyed shout.

"Haa-chan, stop messing around ! It's annoying you know."

"Do your experience-questing crap out of my sight !"

Thus, the sound of angry women ended their short fight.

* * *

December 3rd.

Kamijou was sittting on his bed while a frog-faced doctor examined the data of Kamijou's health treatment.

"Hmm...at this rate, you could leave this place tomorrow."

"Seriously ?"

"Yes. You should be thankful that this is an Academy City's hospital. Otherwise you will have to spend at least 1 year."

"... I know i have asked this so many times, but was my condition really that bad ?"

While Kamijou was lamenting of how high his level of misfortune when it comes to injuries, a knocking sound could be heard from the door.

"Well then, you could pack your stuff here, but as your doctor i suggest you to stay at least one more day before leaving."

"Thank you, but i can't add more sufferings to this poor Kamijou-san financial ability."

As the door opened, a red-haired man and a tall long-haired woman entered the room while the frog-faced doctor walking slipped past them.

"Styil ? And... Kanzaki ?"

Styil let out an annoyed look while staring at the spiky-haired boy. Seeing that, Kanzaki immediately answered Touma's response.

"Kamijou... you have been summoned to England by Anglican Church for your actions on 29th November."

"W-what ? Please wait at least until January 1st. I, Kamijou Touma always dragged out for you guys selfishness, i deserved a break."

"Technically, your current status is a terrorist since you are helping Othinus. And do you really think that a terrorist has a right to decline a judgment, Kamijou ?"

"B-but please think about my school life. At this rate i won't-"

"You heard that, Kamijou Touma. So get your ass off from this place and packed your stuff right now. We're leaving tonight."

"..."

A certain unfortunate high school boy was on the brink of failing his first-year high school education.

* * *

"I'm Hades and this girl besides me is Thanatus. We meet again, Othin...no, nice to meet you, Othinus."

The girl, Thanatus only bowed her head at Othinus.

"Cut the crap and explain yourself now. Are you bastards finally decided to kill me right here ?"

"And for the last time i'll make myself clear now, _i don't really really care about their schemes._ In fact, you can say that my goal is going to greatly pissed them off."

"..."

Although she antagonized people from the unknown phase like Hades, she was considering to accept Hades words.

"It's true, onee-san. Haa-chan isn't going to harm you... maybe."

"Hoo... and why should i trust the words from a lackey of Hades ? And don't call me onee-san."

Thanatus was about to explain herself, but Hades cut in the conversation.

"Because she has my memories."

Othinus hold her words and gazed on Thanatus who was fidgeting awkwardly.

"...I see, so that's why you still have the knowledge of them."

"You do know that beings like us have that phase as a sanctuary and we can't leisurely leave it. I don't know why you're leaving that place recklessly like that, but_-"_

_"_I know what you mean, but i did it intentionally so it's not like i regret it."

"_But now you're surely regret it, right ?_"

"..."

Othinus was silenced. Her right hand holding the blue sphere while at the same time restraining her grip in order not to crush it. Thor sat on the ground while listening to their conversation.

"Haa-chan, what do you mean ?"

"Hmm... why don't you ask her directly ?"

Thanatus tilted her head while staring at Othinus. She replied her stare with a sharp gaze with a clear killing intent radiating from it.

"Haa-chan... onee-san is looking at me with a scary look..."

"Then that means we shouldn't know the answer, right ?" He let out a wry smile and patted her shaking head. Then finally Thor joined the conversation.

"So, if your objective is against their will, then what are you planning actually ?"

"...At this point, they should have realized my real intention. So i guess i'll tell you guys right now..."

Hades was quiet for a few seconds, then a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"_I'm going to destroy a certain object that those Magic Gods valued even more than their own life, The Testament of Ex-Nihilo."_

* * *

While Kamijou finally arrived at his dorm room, he couldn't hold his tears back.

"My-my room. It's been an eternity." His tears of joy was interrupted when Index stared intensely on him.

"Touma..."

"Yes ?"

"I'M HUNGRY !"

"Is that how you greeting a person that just came back from a hospital ? And i doubt Maika would neglected you."

"Maika hasn't been seen since yesterday. She had a maid job somewhere so she couldn't come here."

"And how did you survive, Index-san ? D-don't tell me that you giving up your humanity by eating Sphinx ?"

As soon as he said that, a purring sound came from the kitchen. It turned out that Sphinx was still alive. It gave an expression that saying "I'm glad you come home earlier, Master. This girl was about to boil me alive."

"Not yet, Touma ! I barely survived by eating the snacks that you hid inside that box. Impressive, right ?" Said Index while puffed her chest while pointing at the empty box.

"Not yet, huh... And you ate all the snacks i prepared for Christmas later ? Uuu how could you say a horrible thing with such a proud..." Kamijou sobbed while holding the trashes inside the box.

Suddenly his cellphone rang on his trouser's pocket.

"Hello ?"

"Yo."

"B-Birdway ?"

"I heard that you're going to England. You must have been visited by Necessarius representatives, right ?"

"Yes... Seriously when do i will finally freed from these Magic Side conflicts ? My academic's life is on the brink of destruction right now."

Leivinia could only sigh on the other side.

"Well, that's your own fault for siding with Magic God Othinus. It's only natural that you have to pay the price."

"I-i understand that. But could they at least postpone my trial until New Year holiday is over ?"

"You're one haughty terrorist, aren't you ?"

"Well, for some reason i can't deny that." Both of them chuckled upon hearing each other's words.

"But what do you think i should say to them ? It's not like they would understand my reasons."

"There's a big chance that they would not accept your reasons if that was beyond their comprehension."

"Hahhh... So i guess my unfortunate fate is-"

"But.."

"?"

"If that happens, i would do everything i can to snatch you away from them, fufufu. Afterall..."

"_You have promised something to me, right ?_"


End file.
